


[Podfic] The Historical Importance of Runic War Warding in the British Isles

by Neasdubh (orphan_account), samvelg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Always Female Harry, And the work WIPS at 150000+ lol, As of 3000 words it's 20 minutes, At least when it's done, Audio Format: MP3, Bad Decisions., Bisexual Character, Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Blood Magic, Body Horror, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Cannibalism, Courtship, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Dreamsharing, Emotional literacy is my kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Friendship, Female Harry Potter, Feminist Themes, Greek and Roman Mythology- Freeform, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry is a Black, Horcruxes, Magical Tattoos, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Monster puberty, Necromacy, Occlumency, Parselmouth Harry, Parseltongue, Podfic, Podfic Length 6-7 Hours, Politics, Possessive Behaviour, Possessive Voldemort, Pureblood Politics, References to Depression, Relationship Negotiation, Rituals, Rune Magic, Runemaster Harry Potter, Runes, Slow Burn, Study of Ancient Runes, Sugar Daddy Voldemort, Tea Parties, Thread Magic, Torture, Wizarding Politics, assassination plots, idiots to lovers, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Neasdubh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvelg/pseuds/samvelg
Summary: After losing Sirius at the Department of Mysteries Harry is left abandoned, lost and alone with her uncaring relatives for the summer. She somehow finds herself sharing dreams with Lord Voldemort who quickly discovers that she is his horcrux, changing the terms of the game between them forever.Because not only is she a part of himself that he is now determined to reclaim, but thanks to the terms outlined in a centuries old will she is also the key to him claiming his birthright and conquering Magical Britain once and for all. And nothing is as seductive to the abandoned as someone who truly wants them.





	1. Chapter 1- Lay me down to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Historical Importance of Runic War Warding in the British Isles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695419) by [samvelg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvelg/pseuds/samvelg). 



**CW: Disassociation, Depression, Disordered Sleeping**

**Listen**   
**https://www.dropbox.com/s/58qxan2ziwujfa9/Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0**

**Author's Notes:**

Ok, so this is mostly canon-compliant up until the beginning of HBP, the only big things really being different that Harry is a girl, and Barty Crouch Jr. got away at the end of GoF. Otherwise it's pretty much all the same, she still awkwardly dated Cho during fifth year while running the DA, Sirius still died at the Department of Mysteries, the Dursleys are still awful and Dumbledore is still a manipulative fuckwit. The biggest change is that she took Ancient Runes as a subject as well as Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, since she's closer with Hermione in this and takes her studies more seriously. Turns out she really loves the subject and is something of a Runes prodigy, especially when combined with her aptitude for DADA and her self-taught skills in thread magic. It's not touched on too much initially but will be very important later, along with the fact she's a Parselmouth. This will get increasingly dark as she becomes disillusioned with the manipulations of the Light and is drawn towards the charismatic Dark Lord who is determined to win her to his side. Any especially graphic or violent scenes will be tagged and listed in the end notes, so always check those if you're concerned about the content.

**Reader's Notes:**

So, this is the first time I've recorded a podfic- I apologise for the bizarre accent in advance and hope it's okay to listen to! And do go check out the original work- it's 28 chapters in and genuinely one of my favourite on this site. Oh, and I re-recorded during the actual chapter if I stumbled- that bit at the begining was just because I did it when people were coming in and didn't want to explain to them what fanfic was so had to get it Done before the weekend. Also, I couldn't figure out how to embed the player, but the link works ^^' hmu if you know the way to embed dropbox? Either here, or my tumblr is kelpiesofthenorth. Thank you! Enjoy!

 

 **Edit 18/3/2020:** I missed the first paragraph of the story during recording- please find it now added!


	2. 10 Points to Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another dream, another argument, followed closely by a very surprising discovery and declaration. Harry has never enjoyed being the target of a Dark Lord, but at least when he just wanted to kill her she knew exactly where she stood. As the nature of their relationship evolves, she wonders if she isn't perhaps missing how everything used to be so much simpler.

**Listen:**

**https://www.dropbox.com/s/mbt3o9m7e0btrn8/Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0**

 

**Author's Notes:**

I know it might seem like Voldemort is acting out of character in that he's immediately so possessive of Harry, but even in canon it's clear that he sees the world entirely in terms of things that are Him and Not Him. Harry being a horcux immediately puts her in the category of things that are an extension of Him just like Nagini is, plus what he can read between the lines about her shitty upbringing is triggering a lot of unresolved feelings about his own childhood. All together, you get a very upset Dark Lord who is annoyed that his horcrux is so prone to backchat, but is still determined to reclaim what he sees as his and punish all those who have, by his logic, disrespected him by disrespecting her

**Reader's Notes:**

Long time no see! Sorry, I'm doing a master's year and healthcare is manic at the best of times without the world currently going to shit. As I'm stuck in self isolation, however, here we go- hope it's okay, leave any feedback and remember to go give Samvelg the love she deserves!  



	3. Cigarette Duet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry is blissfully unaware of the atrocities being promised in her name, Severus Snape has a very bad night and needs to remind himself that you can't just shake people until their secrets fall out.

**Listen**

**https://www.dropbox.com/s/85skz974s6lg7or/Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0**

 

**Author's Note:**

Here, have an outsider POV chapter showing Snape having to deal with the aftermath of Harry and Voldemort's conversations. I love writing Snape because he is the snarkiest asshole in the entire series, so throwing him into ridiculous situations just so I can hear his sarcastic inner monologue brings joy to my dumpster fire of a heart. As a bonus, enjoy the side by side comparison of the two masters he serves, and Voldemort having a merry giggle scaring people and getting juicy gossip on his horcrux.

Also, you can pry Narcissa and Snape being bitchy wine friends eternally despairing of Lucius 'Too Fucking Extra' Malfoy out of my cold, dead hands.

 

**Reader's Notes:**

Hi ya'll- here's the next installment. Hoping that quarantine isn't going too badly, and that you're all keeping safe. I think this is a bit quieter, but enjoy!

Gonna try and get a chapter out every Monday whilst this mess is still occurring- we'll see how it goes!

Thanks for listening, and if you're new to this, go check out Samvelg's work- she's awesome!


	4. Runs in the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort is pleased with how things are going.  
> Voldemort has never comforted someone a day in his life.  
> Voldemort has no idea what to do with a horcrux who insists on emoting all over the place, but he's sure he's doing a good job regardless.

**CW: Feels**

 

**Listen:**

**https://www.dropbox.com/s/657q0d0jae2y0ia/Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0**

 

**Writer's Notes:**

After the hilarity of the last chapter there's a bit of a gear shift so a feels warning is probably in order.

Voldemort POV chapter, just because I think seeing into his head will be insightful, and also I'm an awful person and think watching him panic because Harry is upset is very funny.

 

**Reader's Notes:**

A day late but enjoy!

Please forgive me for the audio quality- I live on the main road to the ER, so I was playing with settings to try and reduce the noise of sirens. Hopefully it worked, but there's a bit of feedback- I'll try and get it sorted by next week!

Otherwise, I hope you're all keeping well, thank you so much for listening and, as always, go check out the lovely Samvelg's other works!


	5. Snitches get Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't make a stitch in time, but nearly everything else is up for grabs.  
> Harry sews her intent into the world with bleeding fingers and a smile, and Voldemort learns there's more to her than he ever thought to look for.

**Listen:**

**https://www.dropbox.com/s/pocm8ulwc2vppjo/Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0**

**Author's Notes:**

> This chapter finally introduces the thread magic and runemaster!Harry tags some of y'all have been curious about and is dedicated to the fic Unbecoming by Turnpike, the very first Fem!Harry story I ever read. I actually practice thread magic myself irl both with runes and without so a lot of this is based on that, but Unbecoming was the first one I read which put that concept into the world of Harry Potter and did it masterfully, so check that out if you like this shit as much as I do. And seriously, if you have any good fic recs for thread magic or runes then hit me up in the comments :D
> 
> Also inspired a little by the Pureblood Wizarding Culture series by Ellory, because I just see Harry as being someone who would hold onto any kind of family connection she could find with both hands and never let go.
> 
> We also get their first hug so look forward to that, yay! I'm actually a 5'3'' shorty and my husband is a 6'5'' giant monster of a human and his hugs are amaaaazing, so that's pretty much their height difference in this, just because I can. Seriously go hug a giant, do recommend.
> 
> If any of you don't think that Sirius would have taught her everything he could to try and prepare her, no matter how questionable it might have been, I don't know what to tell you. He was protective enough of Harry in canon, how do you think he would have acted if Harry was actually James' precious baby girl? He's fiercely, viciously protective of what's his, the kind to meet any prospective boyfriends on the porch with a shotgun and a shovel in case they think they can get fresh with his fawn. The man was a Marauder and a Black, that means the result is what matters no matter how many rules you have to break to get it done.

**Reader's  Notes:**

New Chapter, new chapter. This is genuinely one of my favourites in this story so I was looking forward to it. Hope all of you are keeping well and safe- and thanks again for all your kudos, comments and bookmarks. They always make my day!  



End file.
